Castiel x Reader Fluff Series
by PuddingNya
Summary: "Remember even though the outside world might be raining, if you keep on smiling the sun will soon show its face and smile back at you." Anna Lee Is there anyone who can make you smile again?
1. An Angel To Smile Upon

An Angel To Smile Upon

"Remember even though the outside world might be raining, if you keep on smiling the sun will soon show its face and smile back at you." ~ Anna Lee

_Smile. _That's all you had to do. All it would take is a little lifting of your mouth. Well, that is what everyone around you believed. But it would take a lot more than that to get you to ever smile again.

Your brother was the only person left in your life, having your parents being dead from a horrible accident when you were little. You were forced to lean on your older brother for support. But as all luck would have it, he too eventually died because of some accident. Nevertheless, it had made a huge impact on your life. He had been there for you whenever you needed him. Now he had disappeared out of your life as quickly as he had come into it.

All of your friends and family suddenly came to your aid after he had died, trying their best to make you happy once again. Unfortunately they had failed, and eventually gave up with the cause of too much stress because they knew that they would not be able to make you forget the memories you shared. In fact, no one could.

You thought about all of the great times you shared with everyone you loved as you sat on a park bench in the soaking wet rain, not being able to move. It was as if your entire world just flipped upside-down. You were drifting apart from your friends, knowing your relationships with them could never be the same. You could not comprehend how someone important to you had died and your world just came crashing on top of you, all the while the Earth continuing to spin as it did every moment, as every other living thing's life kept going.

You were so deep in thought that you did not notice a man come and sit himself next to you. That is until you saw a burger being waved in front of your face. You turned your head to meet eyes with a man, a particularly handsome man. No, not even that! You saw a beautiful man, a man that had come from the Heavens suddenly walking into your damaged life. You took a closer look at the man, and noticed he had dark brown hair, outlines of stubble on his chin, light blue eyes and a serious expression on his face. He was wearing a black suit, with a tan overcoat to top it off.

After a moment of silence he said, "Take it." He had a deep, husky voice, one that you could not explain in words.

"What?"

He held out the burger in front of him once again and replied, "This, take this."

You complied, and took the burger in your hands and started to eat it. You hadn't noticed before, but saw that he was staring intently at you while you were enjoying your meal. "Can I help you?"

"…" He was silent at first, but then replied, "Castiel." He held out his hand to you, and you assumed he was introducing himself.

You shook his hand and added, "_. _ _."

"You look like you have a story to tell." With that, you explained to him your situation, as he listened intently. After you had finished, he waited a moment before speaking. "Would you like to know how many of those burgers I ate?"

You thought it was a weird question, but nodded for him to go on.

"I lost count somewhere in the mid-hundreds."

You couldn't help but crack a small laugh, with a smile to go with it. "Seriously?"

He stared at you, and eventually you had calmed down and looked back at him. When he spoke, it was as if he knew exactly what you needed to hear. "Outside it may rain every day and seem so gloomy. But if you keep smiling, eventually the sun will come out and smile back at you."

The strange man got up and disappeared as quickly as he had come, and you decided it was time for you to head home yourself. But you didn't forget to smile all the way there, until you climbed into bed and fell asleep. That night you dreamt about the strange man in an overcoat, named Castiel. That night, it was your first time having pleasant dreams in a long time.

You noticed something odd when you got up that morning. Next to your bed was a small note that read, "Look outside. ~Castiel." You walked over to your window, expecting to see it raining, for it rained every day where you lived. But instead you saw the sun shining down at you, and you swore that just for a moment, you actually saw it smiling back down at you. You looked back down at the note, and noticed a new sentence being written that said, "I will always be your angel that you can smile upon."


	2. Motivations

...

I feel so bad right now…

This was supposed to go up about 4 weeks ago.

I feel ashamed.

"It does not matter how slowly you go as long as you do not stop." ~Confucius

**Motivations**

It had been a while since you had seen the strange man in the tan trench coat. Life had just gone back to how it used to be: hanging out with friends, having fun. You hadn't forgotten about the brother you loved and depended on, he still had a special place in your heart. Instead you thought about the good times you two shared together.

One thing that stayed the same that you wish hadn't been was homework. You were always loaded up with it. You just _had _to get stuck with all of the teachers that gave out more homework than the others did.

You were walking home one evening after school. You unlocked the door to your house and grabbed a bite to eat when you just noticed what time it was. You grabbed all of your stuff and headed to your room, which was also the living room. You had moved into a small apartment, the only one that you could afford to live in. You dumped your backpack down on the couch and took out the things you needed.

_**~Time skip brought to you by hamburgers~**_

'_God damn it! That took forever, and I still haven't even done my Science and Geometry homework!' _You thought to yourself as you looked at the clock, noting that it read _11:47_. _'I'm never going to finish this on time!' _You threw your stuff on the table, as if you were done.

The next thing you knew, you heard rain pouring outside. You checked the clock and it now read, _1:05. _You cursed to yourself, knowing you would have to have yet another all-nighter. You wished your brother was here to comfort you, he always did. He would make you a cup of hot chocolate and help you out, since math and science were his strongest subjects. But now that he was gone, you had no clue what any of it meant. You started to cry.

But then you remembered something, or _someone _to be more exact. You remembered the man with the tan trench coat who had a weird fetish for hamburgers and suddenly wished he was sitting next to you again. Then you thought to yourself, _'No, he wouldn't come. I haven't seen him for months, so why would he come when I wished for him?' _

Then you felt a gust of wind hit you. You realized that the window must have flung open from the storm. You started to get up, expecting an open window that needed closing, but instead met with a familiar face.

"C-Castiel?" You finally managed to croak out.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?" You asked.

"You called for me, didn't you?"

"Yes, but why now? Why didn't you come before?"

"Because you didn't _need _me then."

You started to tear up again and couldn't help but run to him and hug him. He was stunned by the sudden act of affection, but he warmed up to it.

"So I understand you're having trouble with homework?"

So Castiel helped you out with your homework that you had trouble on, and you two managed to get it all done by 3:00., meaning that you could finally get some sleep.

"Thanks, Cas."

"No problem, anything to help a fine lady like yourself."

You couldn't stop the blood rushing to your face. You snapped out of daydream mode when you saw Castiel getting ready to leave. "You're leaving?"

"I…have a lot to do."

"Promise me that we'll see each other again."

"What?"

"I-I want to see you again. I like you, Cas, quite a lot actually. A-and-"

You were interrupted when you felt a pair of lips meet your own. You slowly melted into the kiss and wrapped you arms around his neck as he wrapped his around your waist.

"Just wish for me. After all, I am your angel that you can smile upon." He smiled.

And with that, he was gone as quick as he had come. But this time you were sure you would see him again.


End file.
